Helga and the Football headed nut cracker
by AriesFaerie
Summary: Finished! A Holiday fic. It's cute I hope you like it. The class goes to a Christmas dance and Arnold asks Helga to dance but what happens when the music really plays? Read and find out
1. Default Chapter

The Football headed nutcracker  
  
I do not own Hey Arnold, nor do I own the Nutcracker play or the songs from it.  
  
This is my first fan fic ever. Hope you like. I originally did this for my baby sisters web site. I had fun writing it. You'll probably recognize some of this stuff from bits and pieces from other episodes. Anyway on with the story! ^_^v  
  
"Oh I am so excited for this Christmas holiday" said Olga Pitaki as she was helping Miriam hang up Christmas decorations around the house while Big Bob was yelling at the football game that was on TV.  
Helga Pitaki walked inside the house from school, threw down her books by the coat closet, and walked into the kitchen to grab a snack.  
"Is that my baby sister home?" asked Olga from the living room, as she was standing on a chair to hang Christmas lights.  
"Yeah, yeah" Helga said grumpily, her mouth full of the apple she was munching on.  
She turned around to go upstairs to her room when Olga walked up behind her and said, "Oh Helga I am looking forward to this holiday-  
"Yeah what else is new?! Interrupted Helga.  
"I have a wonderful surprise for you and your class mates at school"  
Helga's eyes grew wide with surprise.  
"A s-s-surprise?!" she stuttered. Who knows what this could be, she thought. Last time she has a surprise it was her being a student teacher in her class. She embarrassed the crap out of me! She thought about Olga telling the class that she wet the bed for a long while, for a story to "boost" everyone's confidence. That was horrible...  
  
The next day was P.S. 118s last day of school before the Christmas break. Helga walked into her classroom. Kids were running around, chattering and yelling from the excitement for the big holiday break.  
"And my mom and dad bought me these brand new, exclusive snow boots for the winter...very stylish," Rhonda boasted. She was showing off her new red shiny boots at her desk to a group of awing girls.  
Eugene and Sheena were singing Christmas carols out loud at one end of the classroom. Harold was talking to Sid and Stinky at the other end of the classroom.  
"So that is why I don't celebrate Christmas," explained Harold. Right before he was going to walk back to his desk he turned around again towards Stinky and Sid with his fist out, "Oh yeah, if you make fun of me for that then I will pound you."  
Curly was jumping from the top of desks to desks screaming, "I've kidnapped Santa Clause you hear! So I can take over!!! BWAHAHAHAHA!"  
"Okay class settle down now!" Shouted Mr.Simmons in front of his desk. "I have a special guest today for a special surprise."  
Olga walked in with a stack of red and green papers and a big smile on her face.  
"Good morning class! Since the Christmas break is coming soon, and I remember you all so well from my student teacher experiences, AND you all know my baby sister Helga..." Helga slouched deeper into her chair when she mentioned her name. "My fiancé, Charles Theodore De La Cour, owns a mansion because he comes from a very wealthy family. He decided to throw an early Christmas party next week with my family and this whole class is invited!"  
"Yaaay!," cheered the class. Olga started to pass out the green and red papers, Which were the invitations. Oh brother! Thought Helga. Oh well I guess a party at a big mansion shouldn't be to bad...  
  
The end of the school bell finally rang. Everyone raced out, happy for the long break. Arnold caught up to Helga and said, "So, excited for your sisters big party? It sounds real great. It was really nice of her and her fiancée to do this."  
"Yeah, so whats your point, Arnoldo?" She replied coldly.  
"Well I just think it's a great idea."  
"Oh yeah...just great" she remarked sarcastically. "She's just going to be an even bigger goody two show than she already is!"  
"Fine, whatever you say Helga" Arnold said calmly and walked off.  
Helga hopped onto the bus just before it drove off, sat down somewhere in the back and pulled out the heart shaped locket with Arnolds picture in it.  
"Oh my beloved football head," she said out loud to the picture, "I must confess my passionate love to you. Why must I push you farther away when you try to be kind to me? I shall be kind to you and maybe confess my love at the masquerade next week. Yes I shall do that." She sighed happily while hugging the locket above her chest and with that she heard a loud nasal breathing sound, behind her. It was Brainy as he usually showed up behind her every time she had one of her Arnold moments, but this time he held mistletoe above both of them smiling. Helga slugged her fist between his eyes causing his glasses to break in half. 


	2. Chapter 2

Again I do not own Hey Arnold or The Nutcracker or the music from it.  
  
Something I forgot to mention is that all the music I use in this fic is from The Nutcracker. Also this is not exactly The nutcracker story itself but more of a Hey Arnold version of it. Sorry it's taking me a while but I'm doing research on the song titles so I can use the song I want for certain parts. I would also like to thank the reviews I have received and thank Golden Lunar Eclipse for the interesting information. It was nice reading about it. Again thank you all for the reviews, it made me happy. And on with the show! ^_^v  
  
"She is going to do something to embarrass me in front of the kids in class!" Helga yelled to Phoebe later that day on the phone.  
"I'm sure she won't do anything to embarrass you" assured Phoebe. "She IS going to be with her boyfriend after all"  
"I guess you're right Pheebs," Helga said. "I guess I'm just being a little paranoid cause Arno- I-I mean something I like is um...going to be there and...uh...maybe...never mind I have to go now cause I'm getting tired. Night Pheebs."  
"Good night Helga"  
"Oh and Pheebs? This conversation never happened."  
"Right! Forgetting!" Squeaked Phoebe, and they hung up the phone.  
  
Monday soon came, the day of the Christmas party. The party started at 7:00, But, the Pitakis were to arrive early for an early gift exchange. It was now 5:00. Miriam was loafing around the house some where, all dressed up for the party and drunk as usual. Big Bob would soon be coming home from work and Olga was already at Charles house to help set up for the party. Helga decided to start getting ready.  
She soaked in the bathtub listening to the radio.  
"Now think Helga, you need to control yourself and be nicer," she mumbled to herself, "Don't be so mean and rude to your love..."  
She came out of the bathtub and put on her robe, then looked into the mirror. "Hmmm..." She thought, glaring at the reflection she saw glaring back at her. "What to do..." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Come on Helga! It's time to go!" called Miriam from downstairs. "Yes mom," Helga replied. She checked herself once more in the mirror then came downstairs.  
"Wow Helga you look great," claimed Miriam.  
Helga had her long hair combed down to the middle of her back, with half of it pulled back into a ponytail behind her head, and her bangs ruffled in the front. She wore a spaghetti strapped, glittery, dark green, long dress that went down to her ankles. A sheer white, wide scarf rested on her bare shoulders and along with that on her hands were pearly white, silky gloves and also wore white dress shoes.  
They had to drive far. They past trees and fields as the moonlight was glowing in the sky, hidden behind the fog. No one else was on the road. Fifteen minutes later, they finally arrived, and pulled into the drive way. The mansion was much bigger than Helga had imagined. It was a good four stories high and very wide. There was a deck, decorated with Christmas lights that was around the whole house. By the doubled tall front doors, was a small table with two chairs and a bench with cushions on it.  
Big Bob rang the doorbell and Charles had answered the door, Olga standing next to him and with an obvious expression that she was excited about the party.  
They walked into the mansion and they stood into what looked like a ballroom. Along the walls were tall arched windows. The ground was made of white marble. In the center on the high ceiling, hung the largest chandelier Helga had ever seen. On the far right side of the room, were couches and a lit fireplace. And on the opposite end, was a long table with appetizers set out. And in the center of the room was to be the dancing area. More towards the back of the room, were the red carpeted stairs that led to the second story. Next to the stairs, stood a tall Christmas tree, that barely hit the ceiling, elegantly decorated. Helga, Big Bob and Marium were shocked with amazement.  
"Isn't this lovely?" Olga squealed, hugging everyone, and Marium started handing out the gifts they brang for the family for an early Christmas gift exchange. Charles dressed in a black tux, had given Marium a set of gold earrings and an expensive wine. (::Cough achoholic Cough::) He gave Big Bob a black leather belt with a silver emblem on it.  
"And this one is for Helga!" said Charles handing her a square box.  
"Oh my gosh!" She cried out, "Nancy Spumoni boots I have always wanted! These are the best!"  
Charles handed her another box and this time much smaller than the other one, and in it, Helga found a golden sling shot. She looked puzzled and Charles seeing the expression on her face started to explain that Olga told him a lot about her. And that she could use it on her classmates. Of course he was kidding and said it should be displayed in your room since it is somewhat of an inside joke.  
After he explained, everyone including Olga just stared at him in awkward silence.  
"Ok..." said Big Bob, "here is your gift Olga."  
Seeing as Olga was already dressed up in a gown she had worn many times before, he and Mariam had bought her a gorgeous, elegant, dark red gown.  
"Oh Mummy! Daddy!" She said her eyes welling up in tears of happiness. "This is the most beautiful dress I have ever had!"  
After hugging them, she ran upstairs to change into the gown.  
"Oh brother..." thought Helga as she walked over to one of the big fluffy couches by the fire and took a seat.  
Soon enough, Olga came as fast as she could down the stairs in heels and a long dress. The dark red dress went past her ankles and the wide straps were cuffed around her shoulders. She had around her neck a pearl necklace that Charles had given her.  
"Baby sister I almost forgot!" She handed Helga a small rectangular box with glittery purple wrapping paper. Helga opened the present and in the box was a doll. A boy. A nutcracker. It had a handle on the back to open and close his mouth. The doll was dressed in an old fashion, blue and green, prince uniform, with a thin sword strapped to the side of his waist. His cheeks had a red dot on each. He had a small blue hat that lay on the side of his head. His corn flour hair was sticking out on each end and ...his head! It was shaped like a football! It looked exactly like her beloved football head. Helga grinned happily to herself. Owning a doll that looked just like Arnold...  
"Oh Helga I hope you like it. I thought you might since it looks like one of your friends from school."  
Helga snapped out of her daze "Uh, gee...thanks. Oh and Olga? Why don't we keep this a secret and not let anyone in my class know about this. It will be.uh.our little secret, like a sister bond thing." Olga happily hugged her sister. "You know I just love to bond with you baby sister."  
Helga mumbled under her breath "stupid football headed nut cracker."  
And some how hid it where she had her locket. She wouldn't dare to let the football head himself see this. Setting the gold sling shot on the small table next to her, she stood up to look out the window at the moonlit sky. Her emotional side liked dazing out the window and thinking about Arnold. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
Soon enough seven o'clock came and guest started to enter the beautifully decorated ballroom. The boys were dressed in tuxes and some in suits. And of course the girls were dressed as nice as they could be in their gowns. Mr.Simmons, in a white tux, arrived and was greeted by Charles and Olga. The small, live symphony set up a place by the Christmas tree taking requests to play.  
Helga turned to see Phoebe chatting with Gerald and Arnold where the eggnog was at the food table. She was glad to see that Arnold was in a tux.  
"Wow...he looks great," she thought as she walked over towards them.  
"Hey Pheebs how's it going?" she casually asked, grabbing some eggnog. Then realized she didn't like it, so she spit it back in her cup and dumped it into one of the houseplants next to the table.  
"Wow Helga, you look nice," complimented Arnold.  
"Thanks football head," she replied in a tone were she meant it and was kidding at the same time.  
The symphony now started to play "Waltz of the flower."  
"My I have this dance?" Gerald asked Phoebe with his hand out and a big smile on his face. Phoebe giggled as she took his hand.  
"I'd love to."  
"I'm going to go and try to find Lila to see if she wants to dance," said Arnold.  
"Oh she couldn't make it tonight," explained Phoebe, while she was dancing, "She had to visit her relatives out in the country. Remember?"  
"Oh yeah." Arnold dispassionately replied.  
Sid and Stinky were much to busy playing a game of bloody knuckles, by the couches on the ground, to care about the dance. Helga decided to go sit and watch. She felt a little down, thinking there was no chance that Arnold would ask her to dance.  
Curly was chasing Rhonda around trying to get her to dance. She knew he would want to do more than just dance seeing he was carrying mistletoe with him. Eugene and Sheena were dancing a slow waltz around the room. Peapod kid had asked Nadine to dance and sure enough they were. Everyone was dancing, chattering, or playing around. The party had finally got started.  
Helga sat pitiful on the crimson couch with her elbow on the armrest and her head leaning on her hand. Arnold saw her sitting there. He almost felt sorry for her. He almost wanted to ask her to dance. But some of him felt fear.  
"She would just get angry or yell at me...I don't think she's the dancing type anyway...Oh well just do it..." he thought to himself, and soon enough he stood right in front of her. "Hey Helga..." Arnold said with a doubtful thought.  
"Hmm...? Oh, hey football head, how's it going?"  
"It's good...Hey I was wondering if you wanted to dance...?" He froze waiting to be made fun of or yelled at. But to his surprise, she stood up and said "All right. Sure."  
She felt like the happiest girl alive. He had just asked her to dance! As they started to walk towards everyone else dancing, her doll fell out of her dress. Since she was still in a daze, she didn't notice.  
"But don't say I never did you any favors Arnoldo," She added to hide her excitement.  
"I don't think she'll notice if we just borrowed this for a little while," said Sid, picking up the nutcracker, seeing how it fell from Helga, he knew it belonged to her.  
"There, a perfect set." He stood the doll next to a row of eleven toy soldiers that Sid had brought, on the marbled floor. The nutcracker was the biggest and tallest soldier in the row. Stinky, looking at the nutcracker said, "Hey doesn't this here doll look like Arn-"  
"Twelve is the perfect number for this army," said Sid ignoring what he was about to say. Stinky shrugged.  
"And now," said Sid, finding the gold sling shot on the small table were Helga had left it earlier, assuming he could use it, "Prepare to surrender soldiers!" he said playfully. Sitting on his knees, with the gold slingshot in one hand, and holding a marble in it with his other hand, aiming it at the row of toy soldiers and the nutcracker.  
  
Arnold and Helga both felt awkward and didn't talk much, as one of Arnolds hands was on Helga's waist and the other holding her hand and Helga's other hand was on Arnolds shoulder.  
"So...enjoying your night so far?"  
"Yeah I guess it's ok," she replied. Then there was more of awkward silence  
"Boy, I bet Charles is richer than Rhonda will ever be," Helga said looking up at the crystal chandelier that dangles above. It started to feel a little warm in the ballroom. Helga started to sweat a little and her face turned pinker and pinker. Arnold felt her palm getting warmer through her glove.  
"Are you feeling ok?" he asked.  
"Yeah, I'm fine, it's just that it's getting to warm in here. I think I need to step out side for some fresh air."  
The song was over and soon started playing "Topek." Arnold, as he usually feels worried for people, and likes to be helpful, decided to go with her outside. They walked out one of the tall glass back doors that led to the porch.  
The porch was very large. It was round, and smoothly cemented. There stood a fountain in the middle. The fountain were three child faerie statues in a dancing pose, each holding a vase while the water poured out of them. Five short, concrete benches circled around the fountain from a few feet. Beyond the porch was a big grassy field, with tall red wood trees that stood about in the moonlight. The porch was decorated with large pots of poinsettias, and Christmas lights. Helga looked up at the clear starry night while they were sitting on one of the benches and she took off her gloves setting them down.  
Arnold set a hand on her shoulder and asked if she was feeling all right.  
"Yeah, I'm feeling more refreshed now." Then Helga's inner thoughts said, "Do it now! It's the most perfect, most romantic place! And no one is around!"  
"Arnold? I've been meaning to say..." She was so nervous, she was fidgeting her feet, and rubbing her arm, and looking down on the other side of her at the ground. "I...well...I-I...I just wanted to say that." Arnold looked at her, patient and with a calm expression. "That I lo-"  
"Heeeellllgaaaaa!" Screamed Sid, and running towards her and holding the nutcracker, and Stinky following behind him.  
Sid was now on his knees in front of Helga, holding the nutcracker out. He was having another one of his dramatic crying moments. Arnold felt just as confused as Helga.  
She looked and saw that Sid was holding the nutcracker, sobbing his eyes out. She snatched it out of his hands as fast as she could and felt embarrassed and angry at the same time. Angry that the nutcracker was personal and he was messing at it and embarrassed that it looked so much like Arnold and hoped he didn't see it. Then she realized that the leg was broken off and Sid had it in his hand. While Sid was still crying, she snatched the leg and he, trying to explain what happened through his sobs. He explained how he badly wanted twelve soldiers, since one was missing from his set, and how he flanged metal marbles at them, causing the leg to break off by accident, using the golden sling shot.  
"Wait a minute!" Helga yelled, her temper rising, and snatched her sling shot from him as well. She leaned her face in close, her round nose almost hitting his hotdog nose,"you're telling me, that you not only used the nutcracker without telling me, (not that I would've let you touch it in the first place) AND breaking it, and using my sling shot! Those were both an early Christmas present and you broke one of them!"  
Sid, full of fear of her beating him to a pulp, stopped crying, stood up from his knees and started to run around the field. Helga stood up hid the nutcracker and the broken leg in her dress and started to chase after him. "Get back here you little worm!" she yelled. Arnold and Stinky tried to catch up with them to get them to stop.  
Sid was finally out of sight from Helga, and she tripped hard over one of the tree roots and some how landed hard on her back. She sat up slowly, rubbing her head. She stood up, using the tree for support. Feeling a little dizzy, she decided to head back to the mansion.  
"Man, I feel like I just got hit by a truck." Farther and farther she walked. It felt like at least thirty minutes till she saw the mansion.  
"Geez, I must have went out further than I thought."  
No one was outside. "I guess because it's getting really cold." She realized, shivering. She picked up her gloves and put them back on and picked up her slingshot she had set down. She opened the glass doors. She gasped at what she saw.  
  
Well there you have it. Second chapter. I will have the third one up soon. Sorry about the cliffhanger. ^_^ 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer is on chapter two. Also Nickelodeon owns "Hey Arnold!" but no one could ever own ones creativeness.  
  
A/N: Here you go, sorry it took me a while. Hope you like and please r/r! ^_^  
  
The ballroom was dim, with the only lights coming from random candles here and there, and the Christmas lights. No one was around.  
"Mom?" she called out. "Dad? Olga?"  
No one answered or appeared. She ran around the room and upstairs shouting peoples names.  
"Pheebs? Charles...ARNOLD?!"  
She stood dead center of the ballroom.  
"Where is everyone?" She wondered slouching and lowering her voice. "What happened?"  
Suddenly she heard "Dance of the sugar Plum Fairies" song. But there was no symphony to be seen. "Whats going on!?" she screamed. Then out of the corner of her eye she saw something move by the Christmas tree. "Huh?" She got on her knees and peeked under the Christmas tree.  
"Did you come to help me? Please I need some help!"  
"What?" Helga was not sure what was going on. Then she realized that the voice that was pleading for help was the football headed doll.  
"I am to small to climb up in time."  
"In time for what?"  
"No time to explain right now, just please pick me up and carry me to the second floor."  
Helga confused as ever, carefully picked him up and started to jog up the red carpeted stairs. Suddenly, she felt herself shrinking. Smaller and smaller she got. Soon enough she was as small as the nutcracker and they both toppled over, him landing on her at the top of the stairs. He got up and reached out his hand to help her up. Still, with a confused look on her face, she stood up and went along with it.  
For Helga, it was hard to run around in the dress she was in. And for  
  
Arnold cause of his broken, limping leg.  
They ran into a room. It was a large playroom, filled with toys and chairs, and a small tea set sitting on a coffee table. They walked across the dark green carpet and in the middle of the room were four other dolls, about the same size as Helga and Arnold, tied together and struggling to get out. One of Sid's soldiers was guarding the windows and the others, the door.  
The nutcracker, and Helga following, ran over to the tied up dolls and eventually they were free of the rope. Helga could not believe what she was seeing. One of the dolls looked like Rhonda, tall and thin, with short black hair, dressed in a dark red and black Victorian dress holding a matching Victorian umbrella. The other doll looked like Harold. A little taller than Rhonda, husky, dressed in a clown suit that was polka dotted with a matching hat. Another doll looked like an elder lady, she looked like Arnold's grandma. She wore her flowery green, housedress with a white apron, and she held a wooden broom. The other doll looked like Philip, Arnold's grandpa, except he was wearing medieval body armor. These dolls (including the nutcracker) were a mirror image of which Helga thought they looked like.  
"These are the dolls that live in my land," explained the nutcracker. "This is Ms. Lloyd," Arnold pointed to the one with the short black hair as she curtseyed. This one is Pagliacci the clown." Pagliacci (the Harold looking one) bowed with his arms out at the sides. "And this is Gerty, and she is married to Sir Philip pointing to the old man resembling Arnolds grandpa. He bowed a Shakespearean bow.  
"So," said Helga, "If that's Gerty and that's Phili -SIR Philip, then you must be Arnold, not to mention you look a hell of a lot like him-"  
"Yes, my name is Don Arnold, some people just call me Arnold. But either way works. And this," he said pointing to Helga and looking at the group of dolls, "Is Helga." Ms.Lloyd walked up closer to Helga and said, "Well you guys are a little late, and my dress got a little wrinkled from being tied up, but I must say, at least she has some fashion sense. Except those shoes must go, and whats with that sling shot?"  
"Watch it missy!" snapped Helga.  
"Hey now is not a good time to fight," urged Don Arnold. "Especially when-"  
"Aha! There they are!" a low gruff voice called from above. A big ugly rat came crawling down from a rope.  
"Hey!" shouted Sir Philip, "That's the bozo that decided that he and his clan needed to tie us up.  
"His CLAN?!" shrieked Helga.  
Then about ten rats came from around.  
"AHHHHH!" screamed Helga trying to hide behind Don Arnold.  
"RATS!"  
The rats started to sing:  
"We're rats, we're rats! We're fury and forlorn! We live in sewers, love in sewers, and our hearts are torn. We laugh, we cry, we love in harmony. (Now in solos)  
  
I love her! But she loves me! And darnit he loves me.  
"Why are we singing!" Yelled the biggest rat. "We are supposed to get rid of these shrimpy dolls!"  
Then a big fight started and the song "Russian dance" was heard playing. Gerty was swapping rats away with her broom while dodging them with back flips. Ms.Lloyd and another rat were fighting for her folded umbrella. Pagliacci was taking down a rat with his bare hands. Don Arnold and Sir Philip was sword fighting the leader of the rats. Helga, trying to confront her fear of rats, had punched down one of the skinnier rats, put her foot on his stomach, then threatened him with her fist. When she was about to punch him with her trembling fist, her gold slingshot fell down from her dress. "That's it! I could use my sling shot!" She reached down to pick it up then ran to the corner of the room to figure out what she was going to shoot with. She pulled a little at the band to see how strong it was and a round marble crystal marble popped into her hand.  
"Huh?" She shrugged, aimed the crystal at the rat she was about to pound, and it hit him on the head. He was knocked out. She pulled the slingshot again; hoping another marble would pop out to shoot again. And like she hoped, it happened. "Wow this is no ordinary sling shot (well besides the gold.)"  
"HAHAHA!" She laughed. Everyone went silent and froze in place and "Russian dance" stopped playing. I'll hit the rats with my golden magic sling shot!"  
"A golden magic sling shot?" asked Pagliacci.  
"I thought it was a sphere and magic helmet." Wondered Sir Philip as squinting his eyes and pointing at his own helmet on his head.  
"No! With my golden magic slingshot! Doi!"  
Everyone stared in silence at her, then they broke into a loud brawl and "Russian dance" was playing again. Finally all the rats were either knocked out or had left of cowards. The big rat yelled "I will be back you fools!" and ran out.  
Don Arnold fell to the ground grabbing his hurt leg. He needed to rest for a few minutes. "Arabic dance" was softly heard in the back round. Helga scowled because of the random playing music that she had no idea where it was coming from.  
  
Sir Philip, Gerty, Helga, Ms.Lloyd and Pagliacci had gathered around him to think of a plan of what to do next.  
"We need to go back home," Pouted Ms.Lloyd, while straightening out her dress from fighting, holding her umbrella against her.  
"Home?" What do you mean?" asked Helga.  
"We live in the big doll house that's on the next floor." Replied Gerty.  
"But it's much more than a doll house, It's more like a whole town where we all live." Informed Ms.Lloyd.  
"You mean theirs more of you?" asked Helga.  
"Oh yes, Don Arnold is the prince of the town we live in," answered Sir Philip.  
"And since the rats know he's friends with us, they tried to hold us captive so Don Arnold would come to our rescue, and then the rat would pound Don Arnold so they could take over the town. ," Said Paglliliachi.  
"We were like bait," added Sir Philip.  
"Wow, he truly is a prince," thought Helga with a big happy grin on her face.  
"Well we need to get to the third floor, but we can't just climb the stairs because That will take us to long and Don Arnolds leg is hurt," said Ms.Lloyd.  
"Then there's only one thing to do," said Gerty in confidence. She put her fingers in her lips and whistled. Two gryphons came flying down. One was a dark shade of blue and the other one was black.  
"Me and Philip will take this one," Gerty ordered as they hopped onto the kneeling blue gryphon.  
"Don Arnold and young Lady Helga shall take the other one."  
She blushed slightly and to cover is up she said, "Well here we go Arnoldo."  
The two gryphons flew up into the air and as they were getting higher Gerty shouted down to Ms.Lloyd and Pagliacci, "That leaves you two to ride your unipeg Ms.Lloyd." Arabic dance stopped playing to let her sing. Ms. Lloyd had the power to summon her unipeg with a soft gentle song, she sang:  
Unipeg come to me,  
Come to me so we may flee,  
Unipeg come to me,  
Magic creature I call upon thee.  
She repeated this song a few more times. A bright light was shown above and the pearly white unipeg soared down, and elegantly landed.  
"Wow Ms.Lloyd, I didn't know you could sing so well," said Pagliacci impressed.  
"Thank you Pagliacci, after all, it DOES run in the Lloyd family," she boasted. She hopped onto the unipeg.  
"I can sing to, wanna hear?" and without waiting for a response he started to sing in the tune of "Pagliacci": I'm a Biiiig ugly clown, A big fat ugly clown.  
"Pagliacci," She cut in. "Sorry but we don't have time. We need to get to the next floor."  
And with that he clumsily sat in front of Ms.Lloyd, as she was already sitting with her legs on one side and her umbrella across her lap. The unipeg lifted them up into the air to go to the next floor.  
  
Well there you have it folks. Hope you enjoyed and I will have the next chapter up as soon as possible. ^_^v 


	4. Chapter 4

Heres the other chapter. I hope you like it and oh by the way, the disclaimer can be found on chapter 2. Anyways Please r/r! also I will have my fan art up on my little sisters web site soon so you can see what they all looked like in my story. Hehehe.  
  
On with the show!  
  
They were all in a small room. They stood on the black floor with the animals standing next to them. The room had black walls, a black ceiling and the only light that was in the room, was coming from a doll castle that was glowing in the middle of the room. The song "Divertissement" was being played in the back round. Then Gerty's gryphons and Ms.Lloyd's unipeg, teleported back to the castle. Don Arnold limped into the front door, closely followed by Helga, who was paranoid about more rats jumping out. After Helga was Ms.Lloyd, she held her umbrella above her while holding a crease of her dress. Then came Pagliacci, who was followed by Gertrude and Sir Philip. They were walking up many steps, when soon they saw light coming in through an arched entrance. They walked through it, and Helga noticed they had walked out of a tree stump, and yet another song was being heard in the background "The nutcrackers march" except it sounded like a music box instead of the usual symphony. When everyone was out, the arch had closed. Ahead of them, was a small town. Somewhat old fashion like. The streets were made of gravel. Instead of cars, there were horse carriages, and the sidewalks were not made of cement, but wood. The streetlights were not electric, but oil burning lamps. The out skirts of town were large snowy hills and trees and the moon brightly among and shining in the dark cold sky. There were not that many people out, considering it was late. The only people, who were out, were guards, who watched the town at night and kept trouble out. Though, as Don Arnold and his friends walked passed some of the guards looked towards Helga, seeing as she was dressed very peculiar from what is normally worn.  
Don Arnold led them towards the other end of town and up a path on a hill that led to his castle, which looked like the on in the black room back at Charles house. They walked through the enormous wooden doors with guards at the sides. Arnold led them to a cozy room that had fluffy soft, dark blue furniture in front of a fire place that fire had already started. Helga, still a bit confused took a seat nest to Don Arnold. "Do you care for tea and cookies?" he asked. He clapped his hands a few times, and a try of tea and cookies came floating in and was set on a small table. Everyone but Helga found this normal for a tray to just come floating in whenever he pleased. "I assure you all that it is much to dangerous to leave this castle. We might be attacked again if we did. So I ask all of you stay a dream in my castle-  
"To stay a 'DREAM?'" Questioned Helga.  
"Oh yes, I forgot. In your world you use 'night' instead of dream. You see, in our land, we use dream because-  
A loud sound of glass breaking was heard. Then a startled shriek.  
"Oh my, sorry about that," apologized Gerty. "One of my gryphons must have gotten into the kitchen again." She walked out to go clean up the mess.  
I'm going to go and show her were the feeding stall is out on the other end of the castle." Arnold stood up, then said to the clown, "Pagliacci since you know your way around the castle, could you please lead Ms. Lloyd, Sir Philip and Helga to the guestrooms, while I help Gerty?"  
Pagliacci led them up the stone steps to a hall of rooms. "Pick any room you want because all these rooms are the guestrooms." He walked down a few doors, then opened one and said "See you tomorrow everyone." Him and Ms. Lloyd met eyes for a brief moment, then a little embarrassed he shut the door. She snapped out of her stare once he had shut the door. "Well I will be going to bed as well," She stated pointing to herself, "after all I need my beauty sleep". Arebua! (a/n I don't know French) and with that she went in to a room, a few doors across from Pagliaccis. Helga chooses a room next to Ms. Lloyds, and Sir Philip chooses one next to Pagliaccis.  
In her room, Helga found a pair of fleece, pink, pajamas lying on the bed. A big canopy bed. And across from that was a fire already in the fireplace to keep the room warm. Again music was being played, "Waltz of the Flowers." Helga frowned. The truth was, she didn't really mind the music at all, and in fact it was comforting to her and she smiled remembering that was the song her and Arnold danced together. What bothered her was she didn't know where the hell it was coming from. Every action they were doing, the song would match it. Like living in a musical. She changed into the pajamas and tossed her dress and gloves on the ground. Then she gazed out the arched window for a while, wondering whats going to happen. "Why did I shrink? And why did my doll come to life? What am I doing here?" The fact was she really didn't mind at all being with Arnold, but she was still curious as to what was going on as many questions filled her mind. She was tired from all this chaos and decided to go to bed. She crawled into the canopy and almost immediately fell asleep. She had enough time to mumble "Sweet dreams my football headed nutcracker."  
  
There ya have it folks. I know it was kinda short but the next chapter will come soon! Plz read and review ^-^ 


	5. chapter 5

Well here you have it folks! The last and final chapie!  
  
If you want to see a picture I drew of what these characters look like then go to my little sisters web site. The ling is on my profile on my homepage.  
  
The last chapter is finally here. Hope you check to see my new stories. I'm currently working on a fic were ps.118 goes to France. Any who more info on that one later. Please r/r!  
  
"Helga," whispered a voice. It was Ms. Lloyd. "Helga get up" She said more loudly and sternly losing her patience. We've been up for hours, how can you sleep so long?"  
"Hm.?" Helga rolled over, laid there for a few seconds then slowly sat up rubbing her eyes. She flinched when her vision was clear remembering were she was, seeing the stoned walls, the fire place and Ms.Lloyd standing there with her hand on her hip impatiently. "Crimeny, what time is it?" she mumbled looking out the window. The rising sun was shining into the room filling it with light. It looked as if it were nearly dawn.  
Where you come from you must need a lot of sleep huh?" asked Ms.Lloyd.  
"It's REALLY early." Said Helga groggily.  
"Oh, I guess no one has explained to you what our days are like. Here, the sun is rising, then it sets then it's dark. Our days are usually when the moon is out. See, when the sun rises that shows us the new day is coming.Well I should leave you to get dressed, and we are downstairs in the dinning room." She walked out of the room, wearing the same red dress and carrying the same umbrella.  
"So that's why they call it a dream instead of night. Still that sounds really dumb." She thought as she noticed her green dress, and her white scarf and gloves had been washed and hung. "Why don't you stay a dream?" She mocked out loud. "Hahaha." She changed, fixed her hair like the other day, then walked down the stone steps. She followed the voices of the gang laughing and talking. They were all in the dining room. A long table stood in the middle and they were all seated at the far end eating breakfast. And of course there was music once again in the background, "Dance of the flutes." "Helga," Acknowledged Arnold, "There you are. Here have a seat." He pulled out the chair next to him. She sat down and in front of her was a plate filled with fruit, and next to it was a small bowl of custard and a glass of red wine. Not knowing what it was, she took a sip and made a disgusted face.  
"Is something wrong?" asked Sir Philip seeing the face she made. "Oh no, everything is fine." She nervously laughed, trying to disguise the disgusted reaction. "Oh by the way," she innocently asked, "What is this stuff?" "It's wine," Answered Ms.Lloyd taking a sip of her own wine, "It's all the rage." Helga wondered how her mother could be addicted to this awful stuff they call alcohol. Everyone was done eating and sipped on more wine, as they waited for Helga to finish. "I'm afraid we can't leave this castle until we know for sure that the rats are gone for good. They're very dangerous. I ask that you all stay in my castle until then." "I'm still hungry!" Wined Pagliacci. And at that instant more fruit and custard appeared in front of him. Sir Philip stood up and said, "Well I hope we all learned something out of this. I know I have."  
"What would that be?" Asked Arnold.  
"Never eat raspberries." He ran out of the dining room. Arnold, being used to the crazy elders' advice, set it aside and asked, "Would you like to walk through my garden?"  
  
They were lead to the back of the castle. Don Arnold opened one of the tall doors. They walked in to the most beautiful, exotic garden anyone has ever seen. There was a big waterfall that poured into the dark water out the bottom. There were flowers of all kinds, even some that did not exist in Helga's world. The grass was a dark shade of green and neatly trimmed. Tall trees stood about and tiny fairies were seen flying around. There was a stoned path that led around the large garden. Around the entire garden stood a tall stoned wall. Helga looked up at the sky noticed it was night already. The moon was a bright sliver and the stars were formed in just about ever constellation there were. But something was quite odd about the sky. Helga saw snow fall everywhere but the garden. It also felt very warm in the garden. She questioned Arnold about that and he said, "My garden has a spell that was done by a famous wizard from this town a while ago. It will not snow in here and it won't freeze. This place is practically mortal." Helga not wanting show her sensitive side, kept here dramatic thoughts to herself. Sure she said things like "Wow, I've never seen anything like it" but she also thought about how romantic the garden is. She crept behind a tree and sighed. "Oh my beloved prince, your beautiful garden matches your beautiful face, we stand under the moonlit sky in such a romantic atmosphere that I-"  
"Oh there you are Helga." She turned and looked up to see Arnold and the rest of the group. They didn't suspect anything but Helga thought they did since she was a little paranoid about the subject. She was on her knees. "What were you doing?"  
"Don't sneak up on me like-! I mean" as she changed her tone, "I.I was just." She looked down, "I was just admiring these flowers. We have nothing like them at home." The flowers were light tints of color and very sheer leaf like petals, and very long green stems.  
  
"Oh yes, those are 'Crystalias.' Aren't they just gorgeous?" asked Ms.Lloyd.  
  
"I'm going to see how my gryphons are doing,"said Gerty.  
I'll go to, I want to see what the little fellows are up to" added Sir Philip. They walked back to the castle. The rest of them stayed outside to star gaze and show Helga some of the constellations. They found a perfect spot by the waterfall. Ms.Lloyd took a seat on one of the cozy padded benches. Pagliliacci but on the grass as Don Arnold also took a seat on the grassy ground and leaned his back on a tree. Helga just laid on her back with her hands tucked under her head.  
  
After a long moment of silence Paglilicci asked "How will we know when it's safe for us to leave the castle?"  
"The guards around town will tell us." Answered Arnold.  
"Well I do hope it's soon, I miss my family already," sighed Ms.Lloyd sadley. "It'll be fine," assured Pagliliacci. "Besides, that big ugly rat is so dumb.he'll be gone sooner than we think. He's dumber than.uh.dumber than something. He doesn't realize who he's messing with." He heard a soft muffled sound then felt a slight kick on his arm. He looked up and saw that Ms.Lloyd and saw that one of the rats had come up behind her and grabbed her covering her mouth with his disgusting paw. "Ms.Lloyd!" Yelled Pagliliacci. Helga Arnold turned and stood up quickly. Arnold pulled out his sword and said "You again."  
"No no no not so fast" the rat said mischievously holding a crooked dagger up to her throat. "Move and she gets it. She had never been more scared. She felt the cold hard dagger lightly cross her skin. Everyone froze except the rat still holding the dagger. The big leader of the rats came up to Helga and wrapped his arms around her. She tried to escape his grasp but failed. "Helga!" shouted Arnold. Both the rats threw the girls over their shoulders and carried them up to the top of the tall stone wall.  
"Hahaha!" laughed the big rat. "Now you let me take over this kingdom or Little Ms.Lloyd and this stranger with the one eyebrow gets it." He had his dagger up to Helgas throat as the other did and held Helga aggressively by her arm. Arnold was speechless then flinched so hard that he almost fell. He winced in pain because of his hurt leg.  
"Why are you doing this!" Yelled Arnold up to the rats.  
"Hahah-" The rat was cut off by a loud screech. Gerty was riding her gryphon, it flew towards them. "Yeehaw!" she howled holding her broom up into the sky. The gryphon pecked at the rat that held Ms.Lloyd hostage and fell down to the ground at Pagliacci and Arnolds feet. They started to fight. Ms.Lloyd crawled onto the gryphon and flew down to the ground. Then Sir Philip came riding on the other gryphon and pecked at the big ugly rat causing him to fall. Helga pulled out her golden magic sling shot and started shooting the marbles at the two rats ariming the best she could. Sir Philip orderd her to climb onto the other gryphon as well. Each of the gryphons picked up a rat with their beaks and flew over the garden walls.  
Arnold fell to the ground and out of breath asked "Is everyone ok?"  
"I'm fine" panted Pagliliacci who was also out of breath.  
"That disgusting rat touched my face with his disgusting paw! Complained Ms.Lloyd wiping her mouth.  
"Where did the rats get carried off to?" asked Helga helping Arnold up.  
Gerty and Sir Philip exchanged glances then smiled and Gerty answered,  
"To a place were traps and such can get rid of them."  
  
The dolls and Helga sat by the fireplace drinking tea before going to bed. Arnold had asked them to stay one last time seeing as it was getting too late to start walking home. Though Helga had seen no difference in the sky they all agreed and they were to go home the next day. They all said their goodnights and sweet dreams and went into their rooms to sleep.  
  
Helga went to her room and changed into the same pink pajamas. She looked at her locket of Arnold, sighed and kissed it goodnight then threw the covers over her to go to sleep.  
  
Right when she was about to fall asleep, she felt someone sitting her up saying "Helga, we need to get you home now." Arnold said in a calm voice. Now that dramatic song from the nutcracker was playing and louder it got. The sad bitter song.  
Arnold took her hand and quickly walked her down a spiral staircase that lead to no where but a round stoned room. "What are we doing here?"  
Ms.Lloyd, Gerty, Sir Philip and Pagliliacci were standing around in a circle, very tired but very willing to come down. Arnold and Helga stood in the middle, he took her by the hands and a bright light was shinning from above and down to them.  
"You must leave now," He patiently informed. "This is your only chance to get home."  
"But, Arnold I don't want to leave! I like it here with you and this crazy old lady and pink boy here and even princess-" She was stopped with Arnold finger to her lips.  
"You will not like it here." he told her. "We will soon become as stiff as the dolls we are." He gave her a hug, but Helga could not hug back. She didn't know what to do. The music was still playing but a little more softly now. They were saying their good-byes.  
"Ciao," sais Ms.Lloyd. "You turned out to be ok."  
  
Suddenly Helga felt herself start to lift off the ground.  
  
"No! Please! I don't want to go!"  
  
"Sorry Helga.you have to." Gerty froze into a lifeless pose, then Sir Philip, then Pigliacci and soon enough Ms.Lloyd was next.  
"Whats going on?" shrieked Helga and Ms.Lloyd was toppled over but still as stiff as a board. Helga was now floating higher into the air. The only thing thing that kept her from going any higher was her grasp on Arnolds hands. His legs were now stiff as the others. Lifeless and stiff. "Oph!" He flinched.  
"Arnold please! This can't be happening!" She wailed.  
"Helga." said Arnold softly. His torso was now stiff uncontrollably then his arms then his hands. Helga had to choice but to let go.  
"Arnooooold!" She cried out and she was now rising higher quickly.  
"Helga." His whole body now stiff as a lifeless doll.  
"Arnold!"  
  
There was a bright light. All she could see was the bright white light surrounding her. But for some reason she could still hear him calling out her name. Or was it him?  
"Helga.Helga." said the voice. Everything went black. "Helga." the voice said now more firmly and all she could see was the pitch black of nothingness.  
  
"Helga."  
She slowly opened her eyes. Her sight was blury. Out of focus. "Hm?" Her eyes were now finally focused. She was lying in bed. Everyone was around the bed staring at her. Phoebe and her family, Arnold and his grandparents, and Gerald's family as well as some of Charles's mother and two sisters. Miriam also stood next to the bed.  
"Helga," said her mom feeling her forehead. "You really hit the ground hard." Helga sat up quickly not remembering anything of the sort.  
"You hit your head when you fell chasing after Sid." Arnold explained. He was dressed now in his normal everyday clothing everyone was except for Helga.  
"Here's your doll Helga" Phoebe said handing Helga the nutcracker that Olga had given her. "Sid has fixed his leg and I must say, it is a rather different doll. Nice, but different."  
"Are you feeling ok?" asked Charles worriedly. Helga looked at her doll, remembering every detail of.her dream. Yes, it was only a dream. Arnold the prince of the Kingdom, Rhonda who was known as Ms.Lloyd and could summon her pegasus and Harold the clown, the garden.the ugly rats.  
"Yoo hoo" Charles snapped his fingers in front of her.  
"Er.yeah.I'm fine." She sat up higher her back leaning against the the head board of the bed and noticed she was still holding the doll. She hid it under her pillow and also realized that she was now wearing the same pink pajamas as the one in her dream.  
"Was it a dream? It all seemed too real." She thought to herself. "Well I'm grateful that you have awoken from your comma," said Phoebe. "Yeah just in time for Christmas" added Gerald a little sarcastically.  
"Wait a minute it's Christmas already?" asked Helga.  
"Nope! But close! Its Christmas EVE!" Olga squealed excitedly running to Helga, and bending down to give her a hug. "Baby sister!" I'm glad your finally awake!"  
Soon everyone had left the room to give Helga some space except for Arnold.  
"Helga, I'm glad your ok and Merry Christmas."  
"Merry Christmas football head." She grinned. He smiled and before he was about to leave the room he turned and said, "By the way , what were you going to tell me when we were outside the night of the party?"  
Helga remembered that to well and thought fast. "What would I want to talk to a football head like you?" she scold.  
Arnold put on his eye lid half down look and said, "Fine Helga whatever you say."  
"Arnold wait!" She called out, she fidgeted her arm. "From the bottom of my heart and the pit of my soul, I truly lo-" Gerald was cut off by Gerald when he ran into the room saying "Man Arnold you should've seen the two big ugly rats that Charles caught on the third floor! They were huge! Then gave the two blondes a questioning look seeing as they were still together talking. Then left the room.  
Arnold shrugged then turned to Helga, "So what were you going to tell me?"  
"I.I just wanted to say (she decided on the last minute it would be best not to tell him just yet.) that.I think you ok, and that you're an ok guy." Arnold knew she meant it by the tone of her voice. He stood next to her and put his hand on her arm, smiled and said "You're ok to Helga." He thinks I'm ok! She happily thought to herself. And he touched me! They heard Philip yell from another room, "Dag nab it!" These are the biggest ugliest rats I've ever seen!  
  
Arnold and Helga exchanged an are you thinking what I'm thinking look. "Well then Merry Christmas, again Helga." Said Arnold as he walked out of the room and as soon as he was out of ear shot she said "Merry Christmas to you too my football headed prince."  
  
Awww aint that cute. Lol. Come to my sisters web site and see that picture I drew of Don Arnold and them. The link is on my profile on my web page. Thanks for reading and please read my new stuff as soon as I put it up. Thanks ^_^v 


End file.
